Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by GrasperGroupie
Summary: Goku and Sanzo smut, for old times sake :


**Author's Note: This was written way back when I was in high school, and includes brief cameos of my OC, but it doesn't really effect the story itself, just Goku/Sanzo smut at heart. This is also a re-upload of the same story I had up here a few years ago, but took down to tweak it up, and here it is again. **

**Oh, and I don't own anything. If I did, Sanzo really would be butt-fucking Goku nonstop and in pretty much every episode. **

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Goku forced back a sigh. He was bored out of his little mind, just sitting idle on the edge of the hotel bed in the room him and Sanzo were sharing. The reason for his boredom was Sanzo. He was sitting on the floor, eyes closed and back straight, in his nightly ritual of meditation.

This concept always confused the saru. What good could possibly come out of it? What was Sanzo thinking about when he was sitting like that? What the hell was the point!

'And how long has it been since diner? I'm already hungry again!'

Ok, so maybe that last one has nothing to do with the situation at hand, but that's just Goku.

Of course, this was not the first time the saru had been forced to sit through a meditation session. As I mentioned above, it was a nightly ritual for Sanzo. Deep down, he figured that if he chose to ignore all the teachings of Buddha, and just take a half hour out of his day to meditate, it would erase all the sins he had committed in the past 24 hour period.

And that, my friend, was a _lot _of sins.

First of all, his banishing pistol is in direct violation of Buddha's teaching of not to kill. Any other monk would most likely nervously chant scriptures and nearly piss their pants if they were put into any of Sanzo's situations. The very _last_ thing on their minds would be to kill their enemies. But this ethic had not yet instilled itself in Sanzo. Besides, killing was in his job description.

Sin number two would probably be his addictions; smoking and drinking. It would make sense as to why he did it, hell, he needed something to escape the idiocy of his traveling companions. Buddha would most likely frown on this.

The last sin I will mention, because listing all of Sanzo's sins would take a millennia, is the sin of taking one's God's name in vain. This includes cursing, which our worldly priest does a lot of. The only other member of the group that could possibly curse more would have to be Gojyo, but let's not even go there.

Anyways, Goku tilted his head to the side to take a second or two to admire his love's pretty face; long eyelashes, perfect ivory skin of velvet, the red dot on his forehead that symbolized his high priestly rank and his golden hair reaching just past his shoulders. His violet eyes were what Goku loved the most, how they contrasted perfectly with his blonde hair and always seemed to know all.

Quietly sliding off the edge of the bed, all the while keeping his eyes nervously glued to Sanzo, Goku began to crawl as silently as humanly - or rather, demonly - possible, so he was within inches of Sanzo's face. He stared hard for a few seconds, then made a face. Disappointed in not getting a reaction, Goku searched for something else that would distract the monk from his meditation.

Then he caught sight of the cigarette hanging loosely between two fingers of Sanzo's right hand, which was resting on his knee. With a feral grin, and glancing towards Sanzo every few seconds to be sure he was still caught up in la-la land, he reached for the cancer-stick. Just as he was within inches of grabbing it, a smooth voice interrupted him.

"Get back to the bed, Goku." Sanzo demanded.

Goku didn't ask questions, just scrambled back to the bed as fast as he could.

"Hm. Good boy." Sanzo added, then took a drag off his cigarette.

Goku folded his arms and glared at him through his golden eyes. However, he couldn't glare in hatred at the man too long, because this was, after all, the man he was in love with, and who could possibly stay mad at someone they love?

With an inward sigh, Goku glanced at the clock and noticed that it was twenty minutes since Sanzo had began his meditation.

'Goody. He'll come back to earth soon and we can have our fun!' he thought.

Yes, there was a million things the two could be doing at the moment, most of which having to do with the sin of homosexuality. As Goku's mind wandered into his perverted corner, Sanzo finally let out a long sigh, then opened his eyes. He took one last drag on his cigarette before discarding it in an ashtray.

Goku watched closely as Sanzo pulled his robe off, along with the black undergarment.

"I don't like it any more then you do, you know." He said, and sat on one side of the bed.

"Huh?" Goku asked, confused. He crawled up to sit next to Sanzo.

"The meditating crap. Don't think for a second that I actually like doing that bullshit." He clarified, then invited the boy to lay his head on his bare chest. He then put his arm around the saru's shoulders.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Beats the hell outta me." Sanzo replied, and used a hand to wipe some stray hairs out of Goku's face, then let his hand drop down the boy's back, all the way down his spine, giving Goku chills.

"Hey Genjyo?"

"Nani?"

"Aishiteru."

"Hm. You too." Sanzo returned, then happily accepted a kiss from Goku.

Just then, a loud, continuous _thump_ could be heard on the wall behind the head board.

"Shit, way to ruin a moment." Sanzo thought out loud, recognizing the unmistakable voice of the vampire youkai on the verge of screaming her kappa's name. Just the thought of what Gojyo could _possibly_ be doing to cause Kohaku to scream that much and at such a volume was a bit disturbing for Sanzo to even consider.

Still, if he's _that _good, why not have a nice little fling one night. . .? Kohaku could hook up with Hakkai, then everyone's happy!

"Y'know, there _is _a way we can drown them out, Genjyo." Goku said, in a suggestive tone of voice.

"Fuck, that woman could overpower a whole damn symphony orchestra," Sanzo mumbled, then pounded a fist on the wall.

"Oh, Genjyo, you seem a little tense. Is there anything I can do to help you relax?" The phrase turned Sanzo's attention back to Goku.

"Actually, there's plenty you could do, Goku. Be my guest." With that, the younger boy straddled Sanzo's waist and pressed his lips to his throat, kissing all the way around his neck and along his jaw line, then to his earlobe, where he sucked a little and blew cold air into his ear.

Impatient hands tugged at Goku's shirt, wanting to feel the body heat of another on his own flesh. Goku sat up and let the monk pull off his shirt for him, then closed the gap between their mouths as quickly as possible.

Tangling his fingers in Sanzo's hair, Goku let his lover's tongue enter his mouth and dominate. His tongue had its usual taste of tobacco and alcohol, just the way Goku liked it.

Sugar was the prominent taste in the saru's mouth, probably from the seemingly endless amount of cake the boy had consumed a few hours earlier. His mouth usually had the taste of something sweet, anyways, and Sanzo had always thought that fact reflected the child in Goku.

Once his lungs were granted the luxury of oxygen, Sanzo rested his head against the pillows and felt his eyelashes slowly flutter shut. He decided that just this once, he was going to let Goku be the dominant half. But just this one time.

"Ah, Goku. . ." Sanzo took a quick hiss of air in through his mouth when he felt his lover's tongue dance across a nipple, and two fingers working the opposite one.

Inwardly, Goku smiled upon hearing his name on Sanzo's lips in such a lust-filled, needing voice. Nobody would believe it, but Sanzo was actually a really nice guy to Goku when they were alone. A person would never think that the proud Genjyo Sanzo could actually be a very sweet, romantic and almost irritatingly nice guy behind closed doors. He would even crack a smile every now and then, but just for Goku. Nobody else got to see the monk break his ice-cold emotional barriers, only Goku.

A quick glance upwards gave Goku a glimpse of Sanzo, looking pink in the face, his head slightly tilted and his lips slightly parted.

' How cute. . .' Goku thought, and sucked gently on the hardened peak. Without warning, he bit down on it just enough to cause a bit of pain.

"Unh!" Sanzo's face turned slightly pinker then it already was.

Finally, Goku switched sides and began to play the same game with the opposite nipple. He looked up again just to see the facial reaction his Sanzo was giving him.

At that, an evil idea crossed his mind. Suddenly, he felt the urge to tease the hell out of the man. He had always been the one to be teased, but Sanzo had never felt the pleasurable pain that a little sexual torture could conjure up. He had been teased enough times to know how to fight back now, and Sanzo was gonna hate him for it at first, but Goku was sure he would like it deep down.

Now leaving hot breath down his chest, Goku stopped to admire Sanzo's nicely sculpted abs. Some sweat had began to gather in the spot above his bellybutton, so Goku licked it up, savoring the salty goodness of his Sanzo.

Goku then positioned himself so he was directly over the growing bulge in Sanzo's jeans. Giving Sanzo an evil smile, he began rocking their hips together, creating a gentle motion.

"Goku. . .stop this, why are you torturing me, dammit!" Sanzo growled, through clenched teeth. Goku leaned down so his face was centimeters from Sanzo's and they could feel each other's breath on their skin.

"I want you _hard, _Genjyo. Hard as a fucking _rock_." He answered, then lightly brushed his lips against Sanzo's.

"Besides, it's called_ foreplay_, so deal with it." Goku added, then returned to his previous actions.

"Damn you."

"But you like it, don't you, Genjyo?"

". . ." Either Sanzo hadn't heard his last statement or he chose not to answer, in favor of his pride.

". . .Goku, seriously, knock this shit off. . ." Sanzo tried to sound as menacing as possible in his current state, as it was difficult to focus any attention on something other then the growing friction between himself and the younger one.

Goku had never been the dominant one in the relationship. This was a rare chance to give Sanzo a fair taste of his own medicine. And the sight of his love squirming at his mercy was just too delicious to pass up. The way he would sigh and whimper Goku's name was driving the young boy completely up a wall. Yes, Goku was liking this 'domination' thing. He was liking it a _lot._

Finally, he decided to stop torturing his lover. He un-zipped Sanzo's jeans slowly, breathing hot air onto his now exposed skin. Tossing his pants off the edge of the bed, Goku turned his attention back to the man beneath him. He first licked the very tip before he all but swallowed Sanzo whole.

"Ah, shit. . .fuck. . ." Sanzo tangled his fingers in his saru's hair, encouraging him to continue. "Don't stop. . .shit, for the love of Christ, Goku, don't stop. . .!" He was arching his back to match the boy's rhythm and every few seconds moaning his name deep in his throat.

Goku began to suck more violently and consume more each time, until he finally gave a deep throat and nearly gagged. Hell, it wasn't an easy task to shove nine inches all the way into your mouth! Goku remembered the size, because he and Sanzo had been really crazy (and considerably drunk) one night and decided to measure each other. Then things got a little heated, and to make a long story short, that was a night neither of them will ever forget.

Anyhow, he could tell Sanzo was getting closer and closer to release by the familiar slight jerk and the salty taste easing it's way into his mouth. He lingered at the tip and waited for his love to release, all the while stroking his length in circular motions.

'Shit-ass-bitch-fucking _hell, _he's good at this!' Sanzo thought, then arched his back while releasing in his lover's mouth. He was in such nirvana that he almost didn't notice Goku roll to the side onto his back. Once he did, he wasted no time in tugging the saru's jeans off and carelessly disposing of then into whatever black hole had consumed the rest of their clothes. Before he went any farther, he took some time to give Goku another lust-filled kiss.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Goku questioned, feeling pretty proud of himself. Sanzo smiled crookedly.

"Remember, Goku-ko-chan, payback's a bitch." He simply replied, then slid back down to his previous position.

First he lightly licked the base of his lover, then he slowly glided his tongue towards the tip, barely even touching him. Once he reached the destination he desired, his tongue began to play a little game. Not like a fun game, but one of those torturous, painfully delicious ones that nearly makes you want to stab the torturer to death. He swiped his tongue across the very top, then half way down and up again, his tongue just _barely _even touching the now desperate boy beneath him. Goku thrust his hips upwards, but Sanzo used a hand to shove him flat onto his back again. He wasn't fucking around; if Sanzo was going to tease, then he was gonna do it _right._

_--_

In the room next door, two lovers gasped for air as their love-making reached a high point. Both nearly screaming, they let themselves go with an orgasm at almost the exact same time.

When the friction between them finally stopped, the man rested his head on the woman's chest, unable to move otherwise.

"Gojyo?"

"Mm?"

"That was hot. Very hot."

"Mm. . .mm-hm."

"Are you tired?" When he didn't respond, the woman brushed magenta strands of hair out of her lover's eyes, which she noticed were closed, his mind probably in the first stages of sleep.

"And once again, I have worn you out completely." She said to herself, a satisfied smile on her face.

--

"Genjyo, onegai, don't do this. . .just take me. . .please, just fuck me, Genjyo. . ." Goku pleaded.

"I like when you beg," Sanzo pointed out, "But always remember; good things come to those who wait." He finished, then finally broke contact between his mouth and the other boy. And right as he was on the brink of release, too.

Oh yes. . .you're evil, Genjyo Sanzo. _Pure _evil.

"Hey! What the shit!" the saru complained, rising slightly to throw an evil look at Sanzo, who was leaning over the edge of the bed, digging for something in the backpack.

Ever wonder why Goku is always mostly the one who carries the backpack? Well, I'll tell you why; what lies in that bag is some of the kinkiest things you would ever see in your life time. If any of the others were to see what was in there, they would either barf or be severely scared for the rest of their life.

Well, Gojyo would probably just get all horny and turned on and try to get Kohaku in bed early, but that was normal behavior for the kappa.

Anyways, Sanzo lifted a half-full tube of lubricant and didn't stall for time any longer as he smeared a large amount onto himself.

"You ready, ko-chan? Cuz _I_," Sanzo began, and leaned in close to Goku's flustered face. "I am gonna fuck you _senseless_." He said, and received a loud moan from Goku when he shoved himself into the young one. Soon enough, Sanzo created a smooth rhythm he and Goku both knew very well, but after a while, that nice and even rhythm became much more choppy and bumpy.

Everything was white in front of Sanzo's eyes when he closed them to enjoy the pleasure Goku was (probably unknowingly) giving him. There could be a youkai attack down the hall and he wouldn't even think of leaving his lover to go help. In fact, in such a state as this, Sanzo couldn't even think straight.

Pun unintended.

Goku had reached a love-high. His brain wasn't functioning as usual (as if there was much going on in there to being with) and even though his eyes were open, he couldn't see a thing beyond the object of his love above him. It wouldn't even matter to him if a huge buffet-type diner was going on down stairs, all he was focused on was the other man in the room with him.

And _that _is saying a lot.

--

In that same room next door, Kohaku was awake with a small lamp on, reading one of her intense yaoi mangas. The kind of stuff you would find in the covered section of the magazine rack. She was holding the book by the binding with one hand and using her other hand to mindlessly twirl a finger around loose strands of Gojyo's hair, who had fallen asleep with his head on her chest.

He probably mistook her boobs for a pillow, but what can I say?

Anyways, her reading was distracted by a muffled cry coming from the room next door. One guess was all she needed as to what the source was. If he were awake, Gojyo would probably shove his head under a pillow and try to drown out the sounds of Goku and Sanzo screaming each other's names. She, on the other hand, thought it was cute.

--

"G-genjyo-chan . . . ha-harder . . . " Goku whimpered in a needy voice. Sanzo heeded his lover's request, slowing his thrusts down to concentrate on the force he was building up. Eventually, the headboard was rocking against the wall, and Sanzo smiled inwardly, imagining the disgusted face Gojyo must have been making at the moment. That was if he was even still awake; by the sounds of things earlier over there, they could both very well be asleep by now.

Sooner then he expected, Sanzo could feel the pressure rising in himself. He grabbed Goku and roughly stroked his length, wanting him to feel the same pleasure he was getting.

A passer-by on the street outside could only _guess_ why the windows in Sanzo and Goku's room were fogging up.

Both men inside the room yelled with orgasms, and Sanzo ended with a few extra thrusts before he collapsed to Goku's side, out of breath. Silence hung in the humid air, except for the uneven breathing from both Goku and Sanzo.

Sanzo pushed his hair out of his eyes, trying to regain his senses. He almost didn't notice when Goku cuddled into his side with an arm around his waist.

"Ne, Genjyo-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I love you." At this, Sanzo circled an arm around his pet's shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"Love you, too."

--

"Aw, ain't that cute! Gojyo, they just admitted their love for each other, how cute is that!" Kohaku squealed, holding her ear up to the wall. Gojyo, earlier woken up by the steady _thump_ on the wall, sat on the edge of the bed in his jeans and lit a cigarette.

"Lovely." He responded, not happy at all to be awake. Kohaku hugged him from behind and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Gojyo-chan, while we're awake, ya wanna have another round of bed hockey?"

"Do you really thing you have to _ask_?" he responded right away, and balanced his cigarette on the side of an ash tray.

And the night steamed on.

The end


End file.
